


Sleepovers

by Soulless_Fawn



Series: Slowly making Sleepy Bois Inc + Ranboo all Trans/non-binary/not cis icons [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gaming, Gen, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Pizza, Protective Wilbur Soot, Real Life, Sleepovers, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Tubbo, Smart Toby Smith | Tubbo, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), ftm Tommyinnit, sbi, unsafe binding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulless_Fawn/pseuds/Soulless_Fawn
Summary: Tommy’s was going to stay at Wilbur’s house. Along with Techno and Tubbo for the weekend. Just one thing though. He totally forgot he was trans and wearing a binder. A binder that was long over do to be removed.After the day has turned to night Tommy begins to panic. His chest hurt. But he couldn’t take the binder off. Wilbur and Techno didn’t know about his secret. Sleep felt nice. And so he slept. One problem, he still had the binder on.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit & Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Slowly making Sleepy Bois Inc + Ranboo all Trans/non-binary/not cis icons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198745
Comments: 5
Kudos: 645





	Sleepovers

Tommy sat at the back of the car. Both his parents in the front seat. He looked out the window. His heart was beating fast out of excitement. He was going to Wilbur’s house to spend time with the boys. Over fucking night! He couldn’t wait. Tommy shifted in his spot. He could feel his binder on his chest. It pressed down on his chest.  _ You're not really one of the boys are you? _ A small voice spoke in the back of his mind.

He shook the thought away. This weekend was going to be amazing. So what if he was born a girl? He’s one of the boys and always will be! Plus Tubbo was there. The boy knew of Tommy’s secret after a very embarrassing breakdown while on call. Tubbo treated Tommy like a person. Which helped a lot. (he wasn’t going to admit to anyone though). The car soon slowed down in front of a house. Tommy looked out of the window to see the blinds move.

He chuckled at how fast it was. “You be good you hear.”. Tommy turned to the front to see his mother. She had a stern look. “Oh don’t mind your mother. I know boys and you're going to get into mischief. Just call if you need to.”. His father calmed down the worrying mother. Tommy nodded as he got out of the car. His mother followed. She walked him to the door. Wilbur stood there with a smile. He waved at Tommy.

The boy waved back. “Hello Wilbur.”. Tommy’s mother greeted. “Tommy!”. Tubbo yelled from behind the other tall male. “Tubbo!”. Wilbur moved over to let Tommy pass. The two boys did a secret handshake. “How was the drive?”. Tommy just shrugged. “Good, good. So whatcha bring?”. Tommy whispered. Tubbo just sported an evil grin. “I feel greeted.”. Techno said sarcastically from the couch.

Tommy just smiled. “Well not my fault you weren’t at the door!”. Techno just waved the boy off. “And if anything happens you call me.”. Tommy could hear his mother say. Turning around he could see that Wilbur was still talking with his mother. “I will. Promise!”. Wilbur tried to calm the poor woman’s nerves. “Honey we’re going to be late!”. His father called from the car. “Right, right.”. She said to herself.

Tubbo and Techno have both tooned in on the conversation happening at the front door. Tommy’s mother turned to him. He could practically feel the smothering. “Tommy remember to listen to Techno and Wilbur! Brush your teeth before bed. Make sure to check in the mirror because you get food stuck in your braces. If you go out you have thirty dollars I handed you this morning.-“. “Mom I get it!”. Tommy blurted. Tubbo was giggling. Techno was silently holding back a laugh.

Wilbur just looked happy in general. “Alright I’m going now.”. She waved goodbye as Wilbur closed the door behind her. “Smothering mom.”. Techno commented. Tommy’s cheeks were pink from embarrassment. Why was his mom like this!? “I think it’s cute. Had to be hard to raise a gremlin like Tommy.”. Tommy was snapped out of his embarrassment by what Wilbur said. “I’m not a gremlin you bitch!”. Tubbo chuckled as Techno hummed to himself. This was going to be a great sleepover.

Hours pass of the four playing minecraft and fooling around. Wilbur had a decent sized house for it only having Wilbur living there. The sun started to set as it started to hug the horizon. But the friends didn’t really notice. They were more focused on the game they were playing then the time. 

The four males sat on the couch. All racing each other in Mario Kart. Techno of course was first, Tubbo was second and Wilbur was last. “Fuck off Tommy!”. Wilbur growled. Every time Wilbur over took him the boy had targeted the hell out of Wilbur. “I’m not going to be last again!”. Techno sits back into the couch. “And that’s another victory.”. Tubbo groaned as he was neck and neck with Techno for most of the game. 

Tubbo got to the finishing line, then Tommy. “You guys are too good at this game.”. Tommy hissed out. Wilbur’s eyes glinted with hope. “Except for Wilbur.”. And then the hope was lost. “If you keep talking like that I’m not feeding you.”. This made both of the teenagers turn their heads with pleading eyes. “Nope. You lost your pleading privileges.”. Wilbur got up and opened his phone. “What not fair! Tommy apologize so we don’t go hungry!”. 

Tommy just shook his head. “No way! It’s the truth!”. He argued back. Techno just watched from the side lines. Tubbo grabbed Tommy’s shoulders and shook him. “We’re going to starve!”. Tubbo whined. Tommy looked to Techno. “Would he let us starve?”. He whispered underneath his breath. Techno just shrugged. This made Tommy a bit scared. He turned to Wilbur. “Wilbur your uh, good player.”. Tommy said through gritted teeth.

Wilbur smiled widely. “Now that wasn’t that hard was it?”. Tommy just crossed his arms causing Tubbo to let go of him. “This is child neglect.”. “So you agree you're a child then?”. Tommy grabbed a pillow away from Techno and chucked it at the older man. Wilbur quickly ducked. “Order us some dam food already!”. Tubbo stood up from the couch jumping up and down. “Ya food food food food!”. Wilbur just blocked out the twos yelling as he pulled up something on his phone.

Techno had even started chanting to. “How about pizza?”. Tommy and Tubbo looked to each other. Seeming to talk to each other with only looks and nothing else. Tubbo nodded and turned back to Wilbur. “I prefer pepperoni and Tommy doesn’t care what we get.”. Wilbur blocked. Looking between the two. “I like pineapple on mine”. They heard a gruff and deal voice say. The three turned to Techno sitting on the couch. “What is wrong with you Techno!?” All of them say. He just shrugged.

After ordering the pizza and it arriving the four friends sat at Wilbur’s table. They had got around two slices with pineapple for Techno. They ate while chatting about random things that came to mind. Not catching onto how quiet Tommy was being. Or how hard he was breathing. He chewed slowly to give the excuse of his mouth being full. Tommy knew what was going on. And it freaked the boy out to think of it. Why didn’t he think of the fact he was trans? He wore a binder and now it was hurting.

He was definitely over eight hours. “That’s why I think blue is a weird colour.”. Tubbo spoke up. Tommy tuned back in on the conversation. Wilbur was laughing with food in his mouth and Techno was doing his usual thing of “huh!?”. Tommy smiled. He could hold out. At least until everyone was asleep.

He was a big fat liar. Tommy felt like his ribs were being misplaced as he moved. He didn’t make any indication that he was in pain though. And to be honest it was a bit frightening. That no one noticed. Tommy stretched, hoping it would mark his body feel better. It did not. He groaned as he tried to breath. They were all back on the couch. Tommy blinked in and out of the movie. His head felt a bit light. He wobbled a bit. He was also just tired. He knew he shouldn’t be.

He should be lively but after coming to the realization that he is in fact trans he kinda just broke.  _ They're going to find out. They're going to be mad at you. _ Tommy frowned as he watched the movie.  _ If that binder comes off your friendship falls. _ Tommy’s heart felt like it was beading out of his chest. His voice was naturally deep and passed as a males easily enough. It’s helped as he hadn’t started on hormones yet. It’s the one thing he was born with that he actually loved.

“Tommy you okay?”. Tubbo whispered. Tommy looked over at the other teenager and nodded. He could tell the boy was also falling asleep. His eyes tended to close for a bit before they were quickly opened again. Tubbo nodded as he leaned down on Tommy. Tommy put his head on the other. His eyes closed. They didn’t open up again. He had fallen asleep.

* * *

Wilbur looked to the side to see Tubbo and Tommy leaning on each other. Both asleep. He smiled to himself. Turning to the other side he saw Techno watching the movie. “Techno.”. The other male turned his head. Techno looked like he was still five hours away from sleeping. “Humm.”. Wilbur pointed to the corner of the couch. “The children are asleep.”. Wilbur commented. Techno leaned forward to see the bundle on the couch.

“Want to move them?”. He began. “To the guest room.”. Wilbur looked at the hallway. It wasn’t that far. They could easily pick the teens up and move them. A smirk came to Wilbur’s face. “Whoever keeps the teens sleeping gets ten bucks. If they both stay asleep or both wake up no money.”. Techno snorts a laugh but nods. “You're on.”. Both Wilbur and Techno got up and went over to the two. Wilbur softly moves Tommy’s head off of Tubbo’s as Techno moves him back.

Wilbur tucks his arm under Tommy’s arms. Then he puts the other under Tommy’s knees. Techno does the same with Tubbo. They both slowly lift the boys into the air. Tommy moves a bit and Wilbur stops. Techno looks over. “I’m going to win.”. He whispered before turning to walk out the living room. Wilbur just stands there for a bit waiting for Tommy to stop shifting. Tommy then lays his head on Wilbur’s chest.

He then starts to walk out the living room. It was quiet the further he got away from the living room. And that made it more noticeable for him to hear how Tommy was breathing. Looking down Wilbur saw a black strap peeking from Tommy’s shirt. He soon made it to the guest bedroom. Techno was just putting Tubbo down in the bed. He backed up and looked at Wilbur. “Guess it’s a tie.”. Wilbur said as he put Tommy in the bed.

Techno just grumbled as he walked out of the room. Wilbur was about to leave when he could hear Tommy’s breathing get worse. He turned around to look at the boy. It was clear he was having trouble breathing. And that scared the hell out of him. Rushing to the side of the bed Wilbur looked Tommy over. Was he having an allergic reaction!? Wilbur’s eyes landed back on the strap he saw from before.

Wilbur took Tommy’s shirt collar and pulled down a bit. His eyes widened. I-it looked like a bra. But Tommy didn’t need a bra, he was a guy. Guys don’t wear bras. Wilbur looked at the material. It looked like the thing that was hurting Tommy. He didn’t know what to do. He can’t just take it off the boy. So he did the only thing he could do right now. And that is waking Tommy up.

* * *

Tommy woke up to shaking. He turned his head over to see Wilbur bending down over him. Then pain showed up. Tommy winced at the tightness in his chest. Wilbur let go of him after seeing that. “Tommy what’s wrong?”. Wilbur whispered harshly. He couldn’t talk. It hurt. Then he saw where Wilbur’s hand was. Where it was pulling down. His binder was clear as day. “Tommy can you talk?”. Wilbur looked like every second Tommy would roll over and die. He was freaking out.

Tommy just shook his head no. That seemed like it didn’t make Wilbur any calmer. Tommy knew what to do. He knew how to fix the pain in his chest. But Wilbur was there. Staring at him.  _ He’ll judge you. _ Wilbur was talking but Tommy couldn’t hear. With every breath it felt like a gunshot.  _ He’s going to kick you out of his house _ . Tommy tried to push Wilbur’s hand away. Wait….Wilbur saw the binder.

He saw and was only focused on Tommy’s health. Tommy opened his mouth.  _ He’s going to hate you! _ “B-binder.”. Tommy looked away. He said it. Now Wilbur was going to leave him here. There was shuffling. Then Tommy could feel hands under his shirt. They stopped once they reached the bottom of the binder. “Are you comfortable with me taking this off?”. Tommy looked up. Seeing Wilbur’s soft eyes. No judgement in them at all. Tommy nodded. “It’s o-okay.”.

Wilbur nodded as he pulled the binder off. Tommy moved his hands under his shirt as it came off. Wilbur pulled it off of Tommy’s head. He took a big breath in. He coughed as the pressure was not there anymore. “Can you breath?”. Wilbur spoke slowly. Tommy nodded. “You're not mad?”. Wilbur looked at Tommy. He was confused. “Why would I be bad? Sure you clearly wore a binder more than you were supposed to but that was it.”. Tommy was taken aback. Wilbur was genuine. 

“Th-thank you.”. Wilbur just nodded standing up. “Get some rest. We’re going out tomorrow.”. Wilbur made his way to the door. Tubbo turned over.”where are we going?”. The sound made Tommy and Wilbur jump. Wilbur turned around slowly. “J-just into town. How long were you awake?”. Tubbo nodded turning back around. “Not long. Goodnight…”. Tommy chuckled as Wilbur shuts the lights and closed the door behind himself.

Everything was the same. And one more person knew of Tommy’s secret. Life was looking up.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this fic! I am not trans myself but I do have a trans brother. If anything upsets anyone from the community please comment it to I can put a TW warning at the top of the fic. I might make a trans fic of Tommy being MTF in the future. So if you like trans TommyInnit stick around for a bit. 
> 
> Hope you liked reading. See you around!


End file.
